Death Spells and Death Notes
by AzulCeleste14
Summary: Meet L. Born Harry Potter, abandoned nameless at Wammy's house on Halloween, detective extraordinaire,and a wizard. Then meet Kira, born Yagami Raito, a self-proclaimed god, and ruthless killer. Watch them clash, magic against murder. HP/DN crossover
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note

A/N: Timeline set in the Manga-version of Death Note, meaning L/Harry was born in 1979 (whereas in the HP books, Harry was born in 1980)

Oh, and MoonDust1012-kun, please go read/watch Death Not if you haven't already. Immediately. That's an order. XD

-Death Spells and Death Notes-  
Prologue

by AzulCeleste14

---

"Vernon, did you hear something?"

"Hmm?" The fat man rolled over to face her. The bed springs groaned under his weight.

"I think I heard a motorcycle…"

"Probably just some hoodlums, mucking about after hours. Little bastards…"

"I heard voices, too."

"…waking honest people up. I'll show them…"

"I'm going to go look."

She climbed out of bed, slipped into her fuzzy pink slippers, and shuffled into the hall. The house was dark…too dark…what happened to the street lights? The motorcycle revved again, and slowly its sound faded away. As she came down the stairs, she could see the lights come back on outside, one by one. Curiosity piqued, she quickly made her way to the door.

Peeking out the front door, she didn't notice anything amiss. She opened the screen door, just to be sure, and started when it hit something. A wailing sound came from somewhere at her feet. An answering wail came from within the house. She looked down and gasped.

"My goodness!" She picked up the baby and rushed into the house before any of the neighbors woke up.

"Vernon! VERNON! Get down here!"

From upstairs came the sound of thudding and creaking wood. A minute or two later, the hulking man made his way down the stairs.

"What's all this ruckus about, Pet?"

"Vernon, look!"

He did, and his face reddened.

"Where the bloody hell did _that_ come from?"

Petunia noticed an envelope tucked into the blanket.

"To Petunia Dursley nee Evans," she read. "I am sad to be the bringer of bad news. Your sister, Lily Potter nee Evans, was murdered in her home today, along with her husband, by Voldemort. He failed to kill their young son, Harry James Potter. I know you will give him a loving home...Albus Dumbledore? Vernon, it's from _their_ lot!"

"Is _he_ from their lot, too?" sneered Vernon.

"It says he's my sister's brat, so yes."

"No freak like him is going to defile my home!"

Petunia hesitated, but nodded, agreeing with him.

"Take him now, quick, to that orphanage, you know, Slammy's House or whatever the place is called."

"Believe it's Wammy's House. Where are my keys? Need to change…" He continued muttering, going back upstairs to get into some proper attire. Petunia put the now-whimpering boy on the couch. For a moment she caught the boy's bright green eyes, and her breath hitched.

"Lily…" She shook her head and remembered her own boy, who was still crying. She rushed off to the nursery. Vernon came back down and grabbed the letter. He went to the kitchen, turned on the stove, and burned it to ashes. Then he went back to the living room, grabbed the child, and rushed out the door. A slam of a door, the turning of keys, the revving of an engine, and they were gone.

---

A/N: This plot bunny bit me really hard earlier today, and I felt obliged to follow its wishes.

This is not a yaoi (aka slash) story.

Hogwarts years will be mostly skipped. Story will resume normal pace once I reach the Kira plotline. There will be magic. O.o

PLEASE REVIEW! A simple thumbs up/down isn't hard to write! Make a girl's day happy, won't you?


	2. Abandonment

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Harry Potter. I make no money off of this.

-Death Spells and Death Notes-  
Chapter 1

by AzulCeleste14

---

"Mr. Wammy! Mr. Wammy!"

Quillish Wammy looked up from his desk to the frazzled boy in front of him.

"Mr. Wammy, during the night… well, come see!"

Raising a brow, Wammy stood up and followed the boy out of his office. The boy led him to the nursery, where a young child was crying in a crib. A violent lightning bolt scratch marred his forehead. The orphanage's nurse was dabbing at it with an alcohol swab.

"Mr. Wammy! I'm so glad you're here. This child was dropped off on our front doorstep sometime during the night. We found him this morning."

"How is the child?"

"He has a slight fever, and a few bumps, as well as this horrible scratch, but seems otherwise fine. His nappy was wet, so I changed him."

"No form of identification, Miss Johnson?"

"None, sir. All he came with was this blanket and his clothes, not nearly enough for a cold autumn night," she said, frowning.

"Has he been fed?"

"No sir, I'll do that right away!" She bustled off to prepare a bottle. Wammy picked up the child. He noted his brilliant green eyes and was amazed at the hue.

"Who are you, young one?" The baby quieted, and grabbed the man's mustache. He gently untangled the boy's fingers from it. "Where did you come from?"

"Where Mama?" the boy asked. "Dada? Pa-fuh, Mooey? Where dey?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where those people are, child."

" Wan Mi-uk"

"Milk, child?"

"Ya!"

Interesting. The youngster couldn't be more than a year and a half old, but already he was starting to form sentences.

The nurse returned with a bottle. Wammy held it to the boy's mouth. He began to suck eagerly.

"Please call the police and tell them our situation, Miss Johnson."

"Yes, sir."

The room was silent, except for the soft suckling made by the boy in his arms as he ate. The other babies were, miraculously, still sleeping. Muffled birdsong and soft dawn light filtered through the window.

"Aw done!" The child threw his finished bottle in the air. Wammy deftly caught it before it woke the babies.

"Sir, the police will be here soon," said Miss Johnson from the doorway.

"Very well, let us go to the front room to greet them." He followed the nurse to said room.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded from the door. Wammy went to open it, boy still in one arm.

"Hello, this is officer Patrick O'Reilly. Is this the abandoned child?"

"Yes, officer."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm afraid I cannot, but Miss Johnson here can."

"Miss, could you share your story?"

She took a breath and began.

"This morning one of the helper girls was putting out the milk bottles when she saw a baby on the front step. She came into my quarters and woke me, and I went to go look. Sure enough, there was the baby." She continued to outline the story.

"I see…Then there was no birth certificate?"

"No sir."

"You have no clue of who is the perpetrator?"

"No sir. Our monitoring cameras and alarms were off because of all the youngsters out trick-or-treating."

"Then the first thing we must do is fill out a birth certificate."

He pulled out a paper and a pen from his inner jacket pocket. He saw a small table and walked to it, placing the paper down on the hard surface.

"Name?"

Wammy thought for a moment, before looking at the boy's scar. Lightning…first letter being L.

"L."

"El? As in 'e' and 'l'?"

"No, just the letter 'l'"

The officer raised an eyebrow before shrugging and writing it down.

"Last name?"

Wammy searched around for a suitably random last name. He once had a friend named Lawliet…Why not?

"Lawliet."

"Okay, date of birth?"

"October thirty-first…1979"

The officer filled in the rest and handed it to Wammy, keeping a copy for the records. The two proceeded to fill out several other papers to officially make Wammy's Orphanage L's guardian and place of residence.

"Alright," said the officer. "This looks to be in order. I'll get some people over here to try and find the person responsible for this abandonment. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, officer."

Wammy told Miss Johnson she was free to go back to her quarters, and then took L back to the nursery. He put him in a playpen and gave him a few toys.

"I have a feeling, L, that there's something special about you."

He left the room, not noticing how the toys began to float around the boy's head.

---

A/N: More setting…how dull. Well, in a few chapters the pace should pick up, and chapters should get longer. Of course, I'm making this up as I go along, and am not sure what all will happen. Btw, Kira won't be Voldemort, and I think I'm keeping Light non-magical.

I accidentally wrote Wammy as Whammy, which I have now edited, but sorry if I missed something.

Anyway…Please review! Typing 'good' or 'bad' or even 'so-so' doesn't take much time or effort, but writing fanfictions do! Give back to the writer!


	3. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note, nor do I make any money from writing fanfics.

A/N: Yes, I'm taking artistic license by making Harry smarter than he is.

-Death Spells and Death Notes-  
Chapter 2

by AzulCeleste14

---

No one ever said much about the strange occurrences that happened around L. They figured odd things were bound to happen around such and unusual, genius of a child. No one commented on how he made his toys fly around the room, or on how he often spoke with the snakes found in the orphanage's garden. When he gained the ability to literally 'pop' from one place to another at age five, the most that was said was a few swearwords or yells when he 'popped' right next to a person. He soon gained control over his peculiar talents, to the point that by age eight, he could do a vast amount of out-of-the-ordinary things.

Then, of course, there was his intelligence. From the time he arrived at Whammy's House, he stood out among the many clever and talented students. At three years of age he could speak complex sentences like 'Because of its sweetness and ability to help me think, I prefer candy over vegetables.' He finished high school when he was seven, and college (with a master's degree in criminology) when he was ten.

When he was nine he discovered the magical world. On a trip to London with Wammy he noticed many oddly dressed people going in and out of a single pub on Charing Cross Road, and dragged Wammy (despite his protests) along to investigate. He followed a witch into Diagon Alley and was amazed at what he saw. He bought a wand, several books on magic and laws of the magical world, a very young snowy owl he named Yuki, and a beginner's potion kit.

He was just making his debut into the detective world when his Hogwarts letter came. He considered the offer for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons, before deciding that, if he was to be a detective, he would need to be able to move around more than a boarding school would allow. Instead, he placed an ad in the Daily Prophet for a tutor who is willing to move around in a muggle environment. He then sent an owl to Hogwarts declining their offer.

His ad was soon replied to by several muggleborn students (seems it's hard to find a job in the magical world) and after a few interviews, he picked the best to teach him.

A few days after his declination letter was sent, an old bearded man named Albus Dumbledore showed up in front of the orphanage to try and convince L to go to Hogwarts. He argued with both Wammy and L for several hours (revealing L's actual name was Harry James Potter and his parents were Lily and James Potter) before trying to stun him, being stunned himself (obviously not expecting retaliation) and escorted off the orphanage premises. After waking up in next to a dumpster in a tiny alley somewhere in London, and afterwards receiving a letter with the warning that next time L would file charges, he backed off, but secretly erected several wards over Wammy's House.

L looked into his 'real' name and past and found he was an extremely famous character in the so-called Wizarding World. He learned about Sirius Black (and how he had never had a trial) and visited him in prison. He then sent a letter to the Wizangamot asking them for a trial for Sirius (and hinting that he would kick up a fuss if they didn't give him one). Black was found innocent by Veritaserum, and L spoke to him at length about his parents. He also contacted one Remus Lupin, who sent him several pictures of them and also a few good books on magical defense.

At thirteen and fifteen respectively, he sat his OWLs and NEWTs, finding there were no rules prohibiting taking them early. He then found a second 'Watari' (this one called Porthmeus) to serve as an in-between in the Wizarding World and soon became a famous detective in both Muggle and Magical worlds.

Then a man calling himself Voldemort came into play. Using his detective skills and working with the ever-infuriating Dumbledore (if he ever heard he was too young one more time, he was going to make sure the man choked on his lemon drops), he located the Horcruxes, invented a spell to rid the one in his lightning bolt (which required several months of observing dementors…he never wanted to see one again), and managed to defeat the man.

Then, after several years of (mostly) quite detective work, the heart attacks began….

---

A/N: And some more setting…but the interesting stuff should start soon!

I'm considering making a second story were L/Harry _does_ go to Hogwarts and has to defeat Voldemort. I didn't like having to breeze through so much of L/Harry's life. You readers tell me if you are interested.

Sorry about the short chapters! Then again, I'm cranking these out like a madwoman, so don't complain ;) . I won't usually update this fast, though I'll try.


	4. Taunts and Newcomers

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Harry Potter.

-Death Spells and Death Notes-  
Chapter 3

by AzulCeleste14

---

L idly chewed his thumb as he stared at the results on his computer screen. Nearly one hundred deaths, from what he saw, all from heart attacks, all criminals. A new narcotic? No, the people were dropping down dead in the most secure of prisons; the likelihood of a narcotic reaching them was slim to none. Food contamination? That, too, could be ruled out. More than just criminals would be affected by food born illnesses. The most probable scenario was something magical, but why would a witch or wizard want to kill muggle criminals? And why heart attacks, if the Killing Curse was faster and more effective…or did they want the victims to suffer?

Damn, he hated genocide. It always brought back memories of Voldemort…that bastard.

He already realized the perpetrator or perpetrators were most likely in Japan, seeing as the majority of the dead were from there, and, most crucially, so was the very first victim. Heart attacks, though…why did he have a feeling that he forgot something? Was there a spell he had read in passing, or…well, anyway, he was sure it would come to him in time.

"…quiet please. L will speak now," he heard over his laptop's webcam system.

"Greeting ICPO," he began. "I am L. The difficulty of this case is on a scale I have never experienced before, and, it's an atrocious murder case that I will never forgive!" From the privacy behind his computer, L clenched his fists.

"In order to solve this case, I would like to have everyone in the ICPO, no, the organizations you represent throughout the world, make the decision to lend their full support to me in this meeting. In addition, I will require special co-operation from the Japanese police force."

From his screen, he watched the Japanese representatives stand.

"Huh? W-Why Japan?" asked the chief. Yagami Sôichirô, he remembered.

"Whether there's one culprit or more involved, the probability of them being Japanese is extremely high. Even if they're not Japanese, it's likely they are in Japan."

"What are you basing this theory on?!"

L rolled his eyes. Couldn't these people trust him to know his stuff? Seriously…

"Why Japan? I hope to show you soon when I go head to head with the culprit."

"Head to head?"

L ignored the question. They would see.

"In any case, I'd like the investigation headquarters to be based in Japan."

---

L shook his head at the mass amounts of shit he was seeing over the internet. Websites praising this heart-attack murderer were popping up like bloody weasels. They were calling him (or her) Kira. Killer, at least that was fitting enough. Didn't they know killing was wrong unless the death sentence was chosen via a fair trail? He supposed it was human nature to rally behind someone they thought had the right ideas, especially over the anonymity of the internet.

It was worse than the Daily Prophet, and _that_ was saying something.

Anyway, he had to think rationally. His special broadcast was about to air. He watched the death row inmate speak.

"This successive murdering of criminals is unforgivable and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will find the ring leader, or 'Kira'. Kira, I can guess what you motivation might be, but, what you're doing is evil!"

Lindle L. Tailor sat, unharmed, for approximately 40 seconds, before suddenly clutching his chest and collapsing. Interesting…he connected his laptop to the broadcasting system.

"I can hardly believe it. I tested it, just in case, but I didn't think it would be true. It's almost _magical_; Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person." He added special emphasis on 'magical' for a reason. If it were a wizard or witch, they would probably get his meaning.

In an upstairs room in the Yagami household, a certain Shinigami stiffened behind his human. Magical?

"Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the 'Lindle L. Tailor' on the screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me." Though he hated having to experiment with a human life, he couldn't help but smirk. Kira had fallen into his trap quite swimmingly.

"He was a criminal captured by the police in absolute secrecy. You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or over the internet. Looks like not even you have information on these kinds of killers."

L smirked again. He loved it when his plans worked. Now to gloat…

"But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona. Now, try and kill me! Go on then!"

Seconds passed.

"Hurry up! Kill me! What's wrong? Kill me!"

More time passed. "Go on, kill me! What's the matter? Can't you do it?"

Taunting was mildly risky, seeing as he didn't know how this heart-attack causing device worked just yet, but he couldn't help himself.

"So, it seems you can't kill me. So, there are certain people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this."

Allowing himself to grin, L continued.

"I know you're in Kanto. You're first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the Phantom Killer in Shinjuku." He proceeded to explain how he had narrowed down his location to the Kanto region of Japan.

"To be honest, I never thought it would go this smoothly. Kira, it seems like it won't be too long before I can sentence you do death. Kira, I curious to know your true motives behind this, but I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

He disconnected from the broadcast.

"Kira," he said, feeling righteous hatred bubbling up inside. "I'll hunt you down and kill you! I am Justice!"

He shook himself out of his angry state of mind, feeling rather silly. What was he, a moody teenager?

---

Why hadn't Kira killed him? What did his heart-attack spell or device need? A face? A name?

Watari's voice came through his laptop.

"L, the investigator's reports are about to begin."

"Good, set up the laptop."

A man spoke about calls pertaining to Kira, saying that the credibility of the calls were very low. L wasn't surprised. The immaturity of people these days…didn't they know lives were at stake? Another man spoke about the victims, and L listened closely. The deaths occurred from 4 pm to late at night on weekdays, and all through the day during weekends…sounds like a student, which would match the sort of mindset Kira had: I am justice, I am god, I am invincible. This he told the investigators, amid small cries of protest and disbelief. L wasn't surprised though. He had seen Death Eaters as young as fourteen, and countless other criminals as young and younger. He watched an investigator point out the drop in crime rate (logical, these deaths were an act of terrorism, of course the populace would be scared to act out), making somewhat of a fool of himself for pointing something so obvious (and a bit taboo) out. With that, the report was concluded.

"Good work. I feel we are one step closer to finding the culprit. Also, I have another order to trouble you with. I need the teams investigating victims, information and internet to double check what information, regarding each victim, was previously released in Japan, more specifically, whether or not footage or photographs of the victims had been released. Thank you."

---

A small ping sounded from the fireplace. L waved his wand and allowed the floo call through. The head of an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long, white beard appeared in the now-green fire.

"Good evening, Harry."

"Good evening, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Please, Harry, how many times have I asked you to call me Albus?"

"How many times have I asked _you_ to call me L, like every single other person on this planet? You are compromising my security, especially now."

"What do you mean?"

L raised a brow.

"Don't play clueless old man with me, Mr. Dumbledore. I know you read muggle newspapers, you have by now heard of the mysterious Kira. Seeing as you are one of two people who can connect my face to 'L' and know my 'real' name, you realize I am in a tricky situation."

"Yes, I heard. Your taunting of this Kira was extremely reckless, I-"

"Please, Mr. Dumbledore, do not patronize me. I am more aware of the dangers I am in than you are, unless you by chance happen to know what Kira is using to kill. Do you?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Alas, I do not."

"Now, what exactly have you called to say, Mr. Dumbledore, and please do get straight to the point. I am extremely busy at the moment."

"Ah, well, I have a young witch over here in England, very bright and-"

"Please tell me you are not setting me up with someone, Dumbledore, I have had enough of your pointless meddling-"

"No, no, that's not it at all. Rather, she needs a job. She is a muggleborn, see, and is having trouble finding someone who will take her."

L sighed. Ah, what the heck, if it got the old coot off his back…Plus, though he hated to admit it, he needed help for this particular case.

"What were her NEWT scores?"

"Eleven 'O's and one 'EE'."

"And she can't get a job?"

"You know the extent of bigotry in England, Harry."

Yes, L did know. Idiotic purebloods…too much inbreeding.

"Very well, I will take her, provided she is willing to take an Unbreakable Vow not to disclose any information about me or my work, and that you, from now on, address me as L."

Dumbledore hesitated, but nodded.

"Very well. I will ask her if she is willing. May we step through afterward?"

"Yes, you may. We will need a Bonder, after all."

L removed the anti-guest wards on his fireplace. Dumbledore's head disappeared for a few minutes, before the fire flared green and he and a young woman stepped out. With a spell the woman removed the soot from her clothes and rather frizzy brown hair, before holding out her hand and smiling. L took it and shook it delicately.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger."

---

A/N: Holy shit, where'd Hermione come from? No, this won't be L/Hermione, or Light/Hermione. Hermione's too bossy for that to work. Ooh, I can't wait 'til Misa enters the picture. MWAHAHAHA! I hate Misa.

I'm **really sorry** for having to repeat so much of Death Note. I hope it doesn't happen often. I got it from the subbed version of the Anime, and I don't own it.

Please review! Reviewing doesn't take much time and effort, but writing fanfics does!


	5. Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Harry Potter or anything else you might recognize.

-Death Spells and Death Notes-  
Chapter 4

by AzulCeleste14

---

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger."

"I am L."

He stared at her for several seconds, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny from his bright, bottle-green eyes.

"Do you know Japanese?"

Hermione looked puzzled.

"No. Why?"

"We are currently in a hotel in Japan, investigating a person who is possibly Japanese, and working with the Japanese police. It doesn't matter, however, if you don't. May I cast a translation spell on you?" L held up his wand.

"Go ahead."

He silently cast a two-way translating spell set to Japanese at her, then conjured a pair of glasses, placed a second spell on them, and handed them to her. He began to speak in Japanese.

"Can you understand me?"

"Yes, you are perfectly clear," she replied, unwittingly in the same language.

He produced a piece of paper covered in kanji and kana (the Japanese writing system).

"Read this aloud."

"This week the amount of calls received from people claiming to know information of Kira decreased by about twenty percent. None of the calls proved fruitful, though we have made several arrests for-"

"That is enough. Thank you. Are you prepared to take your oath?"

"I am, though may I ask why you need so much secrecy?"

"After you've taken the oath. Please kneel and take my hand." L himself kneeled opposite her and switched to English, speaking to Dumbledore.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," said the old man, and he placed the tip of his wand on their joined hands.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, swear not to share any information regarding me with anyone else without my express permission?"

Feeling like she was getting into something way over her head, she replied.

"I swear."

A thread of bright flames twined itself around their hands.

"And will you swear not to share any information regarding any case we work on together with anyone outside the investigating group, again unless I give you permission?"

"I swear."

A second red-hot thread joined the other, chain-like.

"And will you swear not to share any other information I tell you is confidential?"

"I swear."

A third thread joined the other two, and a rope of fire bound them, shining intensely before disappearing into their skin.

"Mr. Dumbledore, unless you have anything else to say to me, I do not believe you have any more business here. Please remove yourself from my quarters."

"Ah, of course. If you will excuse me Ha-I mean, L." He took a pinch of floo powder from a bag in his robes and threw it in the fire, leaving in a flash of emerald flame.

Hermione was shocked anyone would speak so callously to the headmaster (and get away with it).

"That man drives me so far up the wall, I'm surprised I don't have a concussion from hitting the ceiling. To answer your question from before, Miss Granger, the first and foremost reason I keep my identity hidden is because I greatly value my privacy. I was born Harry Potter, a name I'm sure you are familiar with, and I do not particularly want to deal with reporters and fans."

"You-you're Harry Potter?!" She took in his hunched posture, plain attire, and messy hair. "As in, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World Harry Potter?!"

"Is that what they call me? Granted, it's all true, but still, I wouldn't have been able to stand going to Hogwarts if they called me something as idiotic sounding as the Boy-Who-Lived." He shook his head. "However, yes, I am Harry Potter, also known as the muggle detective 'L' and the wizarding detective 'Detective Anonymous'. My intermediary Porthmeus runs my business from an office in Diagon Alley-"

"You…you…I can't believe…" Hermione appeared to be hyperventilating. "You are _the_ Detective Anonymous? They say he-you-have solved every case they've thrown at you, each and every one! But, you can't be much older than me; Harry Potter was supposed to have been in the class just before mine, and the D.A. has been working for at least seven years!"

"I started detective work since I was eleven, and I extended to the Wizarding World when I was fifteen."

"You must be a genius!"

L shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. He changed the topic.

"Another reason I keep my identity hidden is that I deal often deal with dangerous criminals. For example, the case I am on now. Have you heard of Kira?"

"A little bit, my parents said something about how people were dying from heart attacks?"

L summarized the story on Kira so far to her.

"I see," she said.

"You will also need an alias. Granger…Nouka, and Hermione? Messenger, seeing as Hermione is derived from Hermes? Or princess, from the mythology…wait…Katori, with the kanji for crown and messenger. Nouka Katori. While we are in Japan, I will address you as Nouka-san and you will address me as Ryuuzaki, my alias for this case."

"Yes…Ryuuzaki."

"My suite in this hotel happens to have an extra room; it is through that door and the first door to the right. You may use it if you wish. Do you need to use the floo to gather belongings?"

"No, I shrunk my trunk." She pulled a suitcase from her robe pocket.

"Do you have muggle clothing?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you want payment in Muggle currency or Wizard currency?"

"Wizard, please."

"Global or Mon?"

"What?"

"Global is galleons, sickles, and knuts, while Mon is the Japanese Wizarding currency, and is in ryô, shu, and bu."

"Global, then."

"Do you have a Gringotts account?"

"Yes."

"I can arrange it so that your paycheck is delivered directly to your account, it that acceptable?"

"That's fine with me."

"I will get the paperwork for it then. For now, settle in. Watari, my non-magical intermediary, will deliver some books later today on Japanese etiquette, investigation, and criminology for you to study. Do get enough sleep; floo lag is terrible. If you are hungry, there is a cafeteria downstairs. "

With that, he turned back to his computer, turning ideas over in his head.

"Oh, and please meet me here at four o'clock p.m. tomorrow."

Hermione left to find the spare room.

What an odd employer.

---

Hermione knocked on the door of L's room. It was four o'clock, as requested, and she felt horrible. Floo lag truly was terrible.

"Enter."

She let herself in, trying not to drag her feet. L turned to face her, a slice of strawberry cheesecake on a plate in his hands. A few crumbs were stuck to the side of his face.

"You're tired," he observed. Hermione noted his own panda-like green eyes. Hypocrite.

"I am used to sustaining myself on small amounts of sleep, and am fully functional at the moment," he said, as though reading her mind. "However, floo lag is a completely different phenomenon than sleep deprivation. Though I'm sure your staying awake the entire night did not help your situation. I _did_ tell you to get enough sleep."

"How did you? I thought-" Hermione checked her occlumency shields. They were intact and showed no signs of disturbance.

"I saw you light on from under the door last night. Furthermore, I am very adept at reading body language, Nouka-san. Quite frankly, you're as easy to read as a children's picture book."

Hermione bristled slightly.

"I apologize, I did not mean to offend you."

There was an awkward silence.

"Would you like some cheesecake?" He gestured a cake on the floor. He appeared to have already eaten half of it.

"No thank you."

L shrugged.

"More for me, then."

"L, the investigators are about to report."

"I am ready, Watari."

L muted the microphone for a moment.

"Nouka-san, please listen closely to the following report." He handed her a notebook and pen. "Please write down your thoughts as they come to you, but do not speak until the report is over and my computer is disconnected to the webcam."

He un-muted the microphone. The investigators appeared on his computer screen.

"We will start with the victim count."

"There were 23 deaths yesterday-"

"What?!"

"There were another 23 victims yesterday?!"

"Yes."

"There were 23 victims the day before that too. All spaced out evenly, one every hour."

"The fact that this has continued over two week days must mean-"

"-The theory that the culprit could be a student is weakened."

"But anyone could potentially skip two days of school…"

"That's not it!" said L. Couldn't these people see the obvious?

"It's true that the likelihood of them being a student has gone down. But this is not what Kira is trying to say here. Why have they spaced the killings at precisely one hour intervals? Why are the victims all prisoners that could be found quickly after their deaths?"

L quickly connected the dots.

"Kira is trying to tell us…that they control can control the time of death at will."

---

_later_

"It's odd that immediately after the theory that Kira may be a student is suggested, Kira contradicts it by stating they can control the time of the killings," said L, occasionally taking a lick at a lollipop.

"Could it be a coincidence?" asked Hermione.

"It _could_, but it's just too convenient. Kira…they must have access to police information. This-it's clearly a direct challenge to me."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"They are in the police force, or close enough to an investigator to obtain information on the Kira case. They know I will figure out the person is in the police force. They are challenging me to find them. This cannot-_will not_-be ignored."

L nibbled his thumb, thinking.

"What _is_ Kira's motive? What are they trying to do?"

"Maybe they're trying to pit you against the police force and vise-versa?"

L pondered it.

"That is a possibility. If that is the case…" He smirked. "I will just have to be discreet."

He looked over at her.

"Please pack your trunk. Tomorrow we are moving to another hotel."

---

"Aaah!"

There where snakes. Tons of them. Way, way too many of them. Oh, she hated, _hated_ snakes.

"Is there a problem?" L asked, sounding innocent.

"_Why_ are you covered in snakes?"

She inched towards the door, eyes never leaving the writhing creatures.

$Shall we bite her, Master?$ asked a snake.

$No, don't. She is a friend.$

$Is she your mate?$

$No, she is just someone I work with.$

"You-you're a parseltongue! " Hermione gasped. "How-how can you stand to speak to those creatures!"

"They are my friends," said L, shrugging. "Why do you dislike snakes?"

"My second year there was a Basilisk in Hogwarts. I saw its eyes reflected in a suit of armor and was petrified. I've hated snakes ever since."

"I remember that. Dumbledore got me to visit Hogwarts castle for a week that year. I heard about the attacks and figured out it was a Basilisk from the descriptions of the petrifications. Then I heard her speaking the walls, and I realized she was moving through the pipes. I also found out a certain bathroom was haunted and I visited the ghost, Myrtle, I believe. She was quite happy to tell me how she died, and apparently she was the student killed fifty years before when the Chamber was opened before. Using that information, I found the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. I told Dumbledore and opened the entrance for him, and he went and killed the Basilisk. Later during my visit I found the person who opened the Chamber, a young girl who was possessed by Voldemort."

Hermione was amazed.

"So that's what happened…Dumbledore didn't tell me much."

L snorted.

"That man is cagey. Getting him to tell you something fully and honestly is like trying to pull a splinter out of a toddler: painful, frustrating, and best done when they aren't paying attention."

Hermione was shocked.

"You shouldn't speak about him like that!"

"Why not? That man has shown me time and time again that he is manipulative, a good actor, and not to be trusted. Nouka-san, never judge a person by their outward appearance and public actions. Those can be tailored to fit a person's needs. What you need to see is how they act when they think no one is looking. Hence the snakes: they will spy for me."

"I…see…"

"I will not need any assistance today. You may have the day off."

"I-thank you."

She left.

$Follow her, I will make you invisible, but you can still be heard, so be careful.$

$Yes, master.$

---

"Hey, Light."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me in public?"

"Okay, in that case, I'll just talk at you. If you don't want to listen just cover your ears or something. I don't dislike you. In some ways I think the notebook was found by an awesome person, because I have to remain by your side until either you or that Death Note expires. But…I'm not on your side and I'm not going to be on L's side either."

"I know that much already, Ryuk."

"That's why I'll never say that what you're doing is right or wrong. Although as your roommate I may have a few things to say."

"What's up, Ryuk? Why are you saying things like this now? It's not like you."

"Therefore what I'm about to say is not because I'm on Kira's side, but because it's giving me the creeps."

"Quit beating around the bush."

Ryuk gave a short laugh.

"There's something following you."

Light stopped in his tracks. He could hear a dry, soft slithering sound behind him.

"I can hear it, but for some reason I can't see it," continued Ryuk. Something seemed to occur to him, and the shinigami sucked in his breath.

"_Magic_…" he whispered, too low for Light to hear.

"Looks like I've got a problem. I'll have to get rid of it as soon as possible, Ryuk."

---

$Master, Yagami Sôichirô is unsuspicious. He works long hours, is seldom in his own home, and is dedicated to his work. He shows no sign of being magical,$ said one snake.

$Yagami Sachiko is unsuspicious. She spends most of her day cleaning, cooking, and reading books while sipping tea. She shows no sign of being magical,$ said a second snake.

$Yagami Light is mostly unsuspicious. He is very intelligent, goes to school and cram school, and gets high grades. However, he often pays little attention to his teachers. I believe he may have been aware of my presence; he often stops and though he is discreet, he will look around as though searching. He talks to himself a lot, especially in his room, in which he spends much of his time. He often writes in a black notebook. I may have seen an apple disappear in his presence; however, I did not get a good look. Other than that, no sign of being magical,$ said a third snake.

$Yagami Sayu is unsuspicious. She goes to school, gets reasonably high grades, pays attention to her teachers, and socializes with her friends. She shows no sign of being magical,$ said a fourth snake.

$Tell me more about Yagami Light,$ said L. He inspected a photo of the boy. He was handsome, yes, with keen eyes and a pasted-on pleasant expression. Something about him…L wasn't sure why, but he felt that this boy, man really, had to be the culprit.

$He is 167 cm tall, 61 kg-$

$Tell me more about his social life and his personality,$ corrected L.

$Popular among both his male and female friends, and is easygoing and friendly while speaking to them. He is usually calm. Occasionally in his room he seemingly becomes angry at the air, and sometimes inexplicably elated.$

$I see…thank you.$ He copied all the snake's memories, placed them in a flask, and vanished all four snakes.

"Conjured snakes make good spies, but I would really like to meet Yagami Light myself."

---

"L, as I'm sure you remember, Yagami Sôichirô allowed his investigators to choose between possibly dying and staying with the Kira case. I'm here at the headquarters with him. The remaining investigators are about to arrive."

L was pleased. Now he would see who was willing to put their lives on the line.

"Please connect my computer."

"Yes sir."

An image of the investigation room appeared on L's screen. It wasn't long before the first person arrived, soon followed by four others.

"Five," murmured Yagami. "Six, including myself." He shook his head slightly. "No. In fact, I would like to think of it as six people willing to stand up to evil."

From behind his computer, L nodded.

"I'm willing to trust the six of you who have shown yourselves to have a great sense of justice."

A few of the men bristled.

"Wait a second! L may have just said that he trusts us, but we don't trust L!" said one.

Another spoke.

"L, we've all decided to put our lives on the line to catch Kira. You should know what that means!"

"Yet you've only ever given orders without revealing your face," said the first. "We can't work with someone like that!"

There was a short pause.

"L, if your serious about joining forces with us to catch Kira, will you come here and join us?" asked Yagami.

Seriously, didn't these people think a little?

"I just said that I would trust you."

/Watari, I'm sending a message. Show it to them./ wrote L. Watari turned the laptop around so that it faced the group.

/I would like the following events to be kept secret between the 8 of us./

L thought for a moment. How to phrase this…

/I'd like to meet you six, trustworthy people as soon as possible. But before that, I want you to leave the building and discuss whether you choose to trust me or not./

The investigators left. Several minutes later, one of the men came back in, grabbed his stuff, and left. Shortly after, the rest of the team returned.

"We would like to meet with you, L," said Yagami.

"Very good. I'm currently in a room at the Teitô hotel. I'll be switching between hotels in the city every few days. I'd like to request that my hotel be used as the real headquarters during this investigation." L didn't feel comfortable revealing himself in such a way, but it was necessary. He needed these people's trust and cooperation. "If you agree to these stipulations, I'd like you to split into two groups, and leaving a gap of at least 30 minutes between the two, come up to my room before midnight."

---

A/N: Finally a decent length…Sorry about all the repeating of anime episodes.

I completely skipped the Ray Penbar thing.

Heh heh, snakes. Lol, try to find an invisible snake, Kira-kun.

I finally mapped out where I'm going with this. Hopefully it will give my story more purpose.

Hmm…as for pairings…I really don't know. Does anyone have any requests? I'm not comfortable writing yaoi, but I'll consider anything else. Repeat on the consider part. No promises. And no Misa/L or Misa/Light. Damn, I hate Misa so much…

Well, that's all I think. Ja ne.

Please review! Fanfics take effort, but writing a comment generally doesn't!


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Harry Potter.

-Death Spells and Death Notes-  
Chapter 5

by AzulCeleste14

---

"It seems Kira and I are moving towards each other at a fairly even rate," comment L to Hermione.

"But you are almost certain as to whom Kira is and he doesn't have a clue who you are," said Hermione.

"That is true, but my goal is to be able to prove to the Muggle governments that he is Kira, not find him." explained L.

"But couldn't you prosecute him in a Magical court?"

"No. No law in the Magical World states that a muggle may not kill another muggle. He has not yet killed a wizard or witch, so there is nothing the Magical courts will do," growled L.

"Oh. Are you going to tell the investigators about the Magical World?"

"That depends, but it is likely."

L checked his watch.

"It's past midnight. They are late."

A few minutes went by in silence. A knock came from the door.

"Please come in," called L. The doorknob turned. The five from the police station stood in the entrance. They made small noises of surprise as they took in his bare feet, informal attire, slouched posture and unruly hair.

"I am L," he said. He scratched the back of his head in discomfort. Showing his face was truly unpleasant. With Hermione it had just been one person, but now five?

The investigators looked at each other. Eventually the chief took out his I.D. card, saying "The name's Yagami, I'm with the police force."

The others followed suit.

"I'm Matsuda," said a young-looking officer.

"I'm Aizawa," said one with slightly afro-like hair.

"I'm Mogi," said a tall, broad-shouldered man.

"I'm Ukita," said one who looked a bit like a monkey.

Internally, L sighed.

"If he were Kira, you all would be dead by now," said Hermione from somewhere behind him. The team again made surprised noises.

"That is my assistant Nouka Katori. She is correct; Kira needs a face and a name to kill, all of you should know this by now. Try not to carelessly reveal your names." He fought rolling his eyes. "Let's try and value our lives."

He turned and walked towards the living room, but stopped as he noticed the officers staying still. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Standing around there chatting is all very well, but please come this way."

"Umm…okay…" said Matsuda. They began walking towards L.

"May I ask you to switch off all cell phones, laptops, and other transmission devices and leave them on the table there?" He gestured towards a checkered coffee table.

"L! Are you trying to suggest that we'd use are cell phones to let people listen to this?"

"He's not, he just hates cells phones going off when he's talking," interrupted Hermione. The police put their phones on the aforementioned table.

"Yes. I'd better tell you this now…I don't want anyone taking down notes about what's being discussed here. Please memorize it without the help of notes." He arranged him self in a chair and jerked his head toward the seats. "Please, sit down."

The task force settled itself in the couches and Hermione pulled up a chair.

"Would anyone like some tea?" L asked. The officers declined. L shrugged and poured himself a cup. He offered the pot to Hermione, and she grabbed another cup and poured some for herself. L tasted it and frowned. Hermione always brewed it too bitter. He dropped in a half-dozen sugar cubes. Hermione frowned, but kept silent. L stirred his drink.

"Err, L?" began Matsuda, breaking the silence.

"Please, from now on, call me "Ryuuzaki" instead of "L", just to be on the safe side."

"In that case…uh, Ryuuzaki. If you already know that Kira needs both a name and face, why don't we just withhold criminal information from the media? Surely that will reduce the number of victims?"

L had already thought of this before.

"If we did that, members of the public would end up being killed."

"Members of the public?" asked Ukita.

"Why?" added Aizawa.

"Kira is immature and is a bad loser."

"Immature?"

"…Bad loser?"

"Yes. I know because I'm also immature and hate to lose." He took a sip of his tea.

"Ryuuzaki, could you explain that better for us?" asked Yagami, brows furrowed.

"When I used that TV broadcast to challenge Kira, despite the fact that Kira had only killed criminals up until then, they killed the fake version of me without any hesitation. And when I disclosed the fact that I knew they were from the Kanto region of Japan, they immediately began to kill mostly Japanese criminals as if to say, 'So what?'."

L took another sip of his tea.

"Instead of backing down from my provocations, they've been aggressively returning them. If you try and withhold information from someone who acts like this, what do you think will happen?"

"Well, that's…" Matsuda trailed off.

"If there are no proper criminals to kill, they'll go after the petty ones, and if there aren't any of them, they'll be targeting the innocent. Everyone on this planet is being held hostage," expanded L.

He narrowed his eyes.

"'I'm not the one who's in the wrong here. Those who try and hide the criminals from me are the ones who are in the wrong.' "

L knew this sort 'I can do no wrong' of mindset. It was all too common in the criminal world. He fiddled his toes.

"That's how Kira thinks."

There was a silence.

L thought a moment. How could this investigation go forward? These people had none of the information he could give them…without it they were useless. There was no choice then…he would have to reveal the Magical World.

"I have a confession to make," started L. The group turned curious glances towards him. "Please hear me out. In order to narrow down my search for Kira, I organized a group of spies to investigate those with access to information on the Kira case and those close to them."

"What!"

"Ryuuzaki, how could you spy on your allies?"

"Please, listen to him!" said Hermione. The men quieted down.

"Thank you. It became clear to me that Kira has some way to access police information. It was logical, then, to research the police. I found evidence of many shady activities, but only one that I have seen seemed to be a likely Kira candidate. That person is…" he added a dramatic pause, "your son, Yagami Sôichirô."

"What?!" exclaimed Yagami. "Light?! But he's a good-"

"Please do not let personal feelings get in the way of an investigation, Yagami-san."

"Ah, right. Sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Light Yagami is a suspect. However, in order to show you the intelligence I have gathered so far, you all must take an oath."

"Ryuuzaki—you can't be serious—we haven't tested it yet!" fretted Hermione.

"Nouka-san, there is no reason it shouldn't work." The two had created an oath that made the oath-taker unable to go against it no matter the circumstances. Unlike the Unbreakable Vow, it did not give the oath-taker any choice to go against it and face death. It simply forced them not to. Theoretically, it would work on Muggles.

"Besides, Ryuuzaki, it is far too like the Imperius…"

"Nouka-san, would you rather Kira stay free?"

"No...but-"

"There is no other way."

"I-I'm willing to take this oath," said Matsuda. Yagami hesitated, but agreed.

"I will also."

The other members nodded.

"Very good. Please do not be alarmed by the following events. When I ask you the oath, reply with 'I will'."

He took his wand from his pocket and murmured an incantation. He then pointed the wand first at himself and Hermione, and the wand shot deep indigo lights at the two. After that he pointed it at each officer, one by one, shooting grey-blue lights at them. They gasped as they hit, and shivered as a tingling feeling raced up their spine and shimmered in their head.

"Will you five, named Yagami Sôichirô, Matsuda Tôta, Aizawa Shuuichi, Mogi Kanzô, and Ukita Hirokazu, keep the secrets of the Magical World and not share its existence to anyone who does not already know of it?"

"I will," responded the team, voices shaky. Matsuda's cracked.

A soft glow surrounded the group before dissipating.

"See? It did work, Nouka-san. There was no need to worry."

Hermione grumbled discontentedly.

"Sugoi…" whispered Matsuda. The others nodded agreement.

"Now that you know—" started L.

"—Ryuuzaki! You just can't jump right in without an explanation!" exclaimed Hermione. She faced the task force. "Yes, magic is real. Ryuuzaki is a wizard, I am a witch, and technically, besides gender, there is no difference between the two. Being a witch or wizard means you are able to use a wand to cast spells that allow usually impossible or unlikely things to happen. Just watch." She pointed her wand at the teapot and it turned into a large tortoise and back.

"See?"

They just stared open-mouthed at her.

"Anyway," said L, impatient. "Now that you know about the magical world, I can show you the evidence I have gathered. Accio Pensieve."

A large, stone bowl inscribed with various runes flew towards him. He caught it and gently set it on the coffee table.

"This allows a person to show memories. Allow me to demonstrate."

He held his wand to his forehead and slowly drew out a silvery thread of memory. It detached and he lowered it into the swirling contents of the bowl, and then tapped it. A wispy version of the room facing the door appeared, and in a moment, the door opened and the task forced entered. The "current" task force gasped as they watched the introduction though L's eyes. L tapped the basin again and the memory stopped. He then recollected it from the pensieve and held it to his mouth, swallowing it.

"I didn't know that's how you reclaimed memories…" murmured Hermione.

"I used conjured snakes, that is, snakes I literally made from thin air, to spy on you all. I have the rare ability to speak to them, and so they make good agents. I can also remove their memories and see things first hand."

He looked around at the officers.

"I would like to add that this is my first time viewing these, as the memories of conjured animals cannot last more than one use."

He swirled the contents of the bowl and again tapped its side. Another memory rose up, this one of a young man. He was walking down a dark street, talking to someone who wasn't there.

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me in public?"_

_He paused as though listening. "I know that much already, Ryuk."_

_Another pause. _

"_What's up, Ryuk? Why are you saying things like this now? It's not like you."_

_His face showed slight annoyance. "Quit beating around the bush." _

_He suddenly stopped. A few seconds passed, and he began to walk again. _

"_Looks like I've got a problem. I'll have to get rid of it as soon as possible, Ryuk."_

The memory sank back down. Yagami-san was shocked.

"Hmm..." said L. He rubbed his lip absently. "At best he is schizophrenic. However, I find that unlikely. Let us move on."

He stirred the pensieve again. This time, the scene was of a bedroom, lit only by small lamp.

_He paced around the room a few times before suddenly looking in the direction of the door. _

"_Of course I don't," he said, out of the blue, and sat down at his desk. "You're pretty talkative today, Ryuk." A moment later his eyes widened._

"_Take their 'lifespans?'" He sat listening for a while._

"_Now that's a theory about Shinigami that humans haven't heard before. That's kind of interesting."_

L sucked in a breath…Shinigami, where had he heard it before?

"_Decreasing lifespans?" Another moment passed._

"_Name and lifespan?" As time passed, he kept making noises of surprise. _

"_Deal?" he said finally. "Half of my remaining lifespan?" Some seconds later he began again. "But currently given that you're not on my side or L's side, you won't tell me the names of the people I want to kill?"_

Yagami made a choked noise.

"_Basically, you're saying that I can't simply borrow your powers…" He grinned. "That way I'll be able to tell the name of anyone I meet just by looking at them! The Death Note would become even easier to use."_

Death Note! L knew that…but from where? He must have seen or read it just in passing, to not remember…

"_So, in order for me to acquire the eyes of a Death God, I've got to give up half of my remaining lifespan…right?" He frowned slightly. "Ryuk, that deal is—out of the question. Listen carefully Ryuk—I'm trying to create a new ideal world, free of criminals. And I intend to reign as God of that new world for a long time…"_

The memory ended.

"I see now," said L.

"This…it's impossible…" stuttered Yagami. "My son…"

"I'm sorry Yagami-san."

L got out of his seat.

"Do any of you know how to speed read?" he asked.

The officers shook their heads no.

"Nouka-san, I know you can. Please teach our guests. It is a skill I'm sure will soon come in handy."

With that, he walked out of the room into the next and stared out the window.

Shinigami…Death Note…where had he heard those terms before?

---

_One week later..._

Four bleary-eyed officers, a bright-eyed Matsuda, a tired witch, and L were pouring over books. Tons of books. So many, in fact, that there was barely any room to move in the hotel room. These books had titles like 'The Handbook of Dangerous Magical Creatures, Volume XI,' 'Mysterious Magical Artifacts', 'Dark Creatures and Beasts,' 'The Habits of Magical Beings' and even 'Possible and Probable Magical Influence in the Muggle World Volume XXII'. Putting down a book called 'Japanese Folklore Through the Ages,' L cleared his throat.

"Has anyone found anything of interest?"

"Yeah!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Did you know that Unicorns have an average lifespan of a thousand years and that they only eat dew off the leaves of certain magical trees? And that—"

"By, 'of interest', I mean 'relative to our case'" drawled L. Matsuda slumped. Everyone else shook their heads. L sighed.

"I see. Perhaps we need more information to narrow down our search."

L took a bite of cheesecake provided earlier by Watari.

"I have an idea. Nouka-san, you told me your animagus form is of an African Grey parrot, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind being in that form for a prolonged period of time?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Then here is my plan. Yagami-san will take Nouka-san home in the form of an African Grey parrot and say that a friend at work asked him to care for it because the apartment he is staying at doesn't allow pets. The friend is supposedly having his house remodeled, but he occasionally wants to see his pet, so you will be able to take Nouka-san back to the headquarters once in a while. Nouka-san will observe Yagami-kun for an indefinite period of time. I, in my form of a raven, will follow Yagami-kun everywhere else. You will continue the search for information on Shinigami using the information we gather."

The group stared at him. Finally, Matsuda blurted out, "You can turn into animals?"

Hermione laughed and became the aforementioned parrot.

"Hello there!" she said and changed back.

"Wow..."

"I think this plan is going to work," said Yagami. All around the task force nodded.

---

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I had a horrible case of writer's block. Hopefully I will update faster now.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Give back to the writer and make her happy! Please?**

Also, feel free to share ideas, though I don't promise to use them.


End file.
